Regina hates CaptianSwan
by randomtvjunkie93
Summary: Just what i wish Regina would do to Hook on Sunday. I know it will never happen but i can dream can't I. Please read and review i will put it as complete but if people want me to continue i will change that. Now just one shot. REQUEST ACCEPTED
1. Back off Hook

Back off Hook

A/N: ok so last night I saw the promo for next weeks OUAT and the CaptianSwan kiss disgusted me. So I decided to write this story to let out my broken Swan Queen heart and to write how Regina would react in my mind because i know she won't do anything next week so hope you enjoy this little one shot. If you want me to continue let me know. Swan Queen already is a couple

Regina sat down by a tree and she heard Hook and Emma having a chat. She looked around the tree to see them and make sure Hook didn't do anything stupid. She was not going to let him get her girlfriend. As they finished talking Hook went in and kissed Emma. Regina's jaw dropped when she saw Emma didn't push him away she kissed him back. Regina then walked out from behind the tree grabbed Hook and threw him against the wall of Neal's cave that they were still at. Emma stood there in shock at her girlfriend and her jealous attitude. Emma walked over to Regina and before she could to any more damage to Hook Emma put her arms around her waste to stop her from moving. Regina then turned to her girlfriend glared at her then broke out of her hold and walked away from her. Emma sighed she knew Regina was pissed so she went after her she needed to explain everything to her and hoped that after she did everything between her and Regina would go back to normal.

As she walked thourgh the woods she saw Regina sitting against a rock and she could hear Regina crying. Emma went over and place her hand on Regina's shoulder but she just shrugged it off. "Regina look it was just a reflex. I swear to you i have no feelings for Hook the only person i have feelings for is this women sitting in front of me." Regina looked up at Emma with tear filled eyes and it broke Emma's heart she wanted nothing more then to take that pain away but she knew she was the cause of that pain in her lover's eyes. Regina then spoke. "Then why did you do it in the first place? You knew it would hurt if I saw that and I regret that I did. I needed you to be the one sure thing that would never leave my side now I'm not even sure of you anymore. Emma tell me the truth and not just what you think i want to hear. Do you really love me?" Emma was quiet for a moment and Regina was worried that Emma was going to see she used to but not anymore she was completely wrong. "Regina I loved you when we met and today and everyday i fall more in love with you then i ever thought possible." Regina smiled she never thought she would be so happy to hear words like that come out of the saviour's mouth but she was more then glad they did.

As the embraced Hook came out of the woods and he went up to them. "Regina i want to apologize for what i did. I knew you and Emma were and item and what I did was just plain stupidy. Can you forgive me.?" He looked to Emma. "Both of you?" Regina smiled and accepted his apology and so did Emma and then they both walked back to where Emma's parents were at. "Is everything ok?" Charming asked. Emma nodded at her father and put her arm around Regina's waist. "Well since everything seems to be fine." Regina turned to Emma. "Let's go find our son." So off to the woods they went with love in their hearts and their son on their minds.

A/N 2: I also want to say I HATE CAPTIANSWAN they should never be anything it's to disgusting. Well I LOVE SWAN QUEEN so you see why I have written this. Hopefully I won't get to pissed off on Sunday let's see what happens.


	2. I'm Gay

Chapter 2

A/N: i know i said i would continue with this story and i will but i want to do Swan Queen one shots about Hook and his stupidy on trying to get Emma so if anyone has any suggestions feel free to give them to me and i will write them for you.

Regina and Emma were heading back home with Henry and their family. Rumple decided to go back with them and live his life as long as he could until Henry became his undoing. Neal also wanted to stay with Emma and his son as long as he could. Even though Emma no longer loved him he could stay take care of Henry as well as Emma. Now Hook on the other hand was still trying to get Emma to be his but she wanted nothing to do with him. "Look Hook I'm flatred but like I said I already have someone." Hook just walked closer to her. "Just one little kiss then I swear I'll leave you alone." Emma decided that would be the only way to get him away form her so she went in to kiss him. Hook dove in and decided to try his luck and tried to shove his tongue into Emma's throat. Emma tried to fight him off but he was to strong for her then suddenly some invisible force pushed him off her. She turned and saw Regina standing there and Regina walked over to her. "Are you ok dear? Did he hurt you?" Emma smiled at her girlfriend "no Regina I'm fine i swear." She leaned in a kissed her and Regina kissed her back then she turned to Hook. "Listen to me very carefully. If you so much as try anything with Emma again you will no longer even have one hand. Are we clear." Hook nodded then he walked away.

Emma went over to Regina and spun her around. "Do you know how hot you look when you get angry like that? It turns me on so much." Regina smirked then pulled her girlfriend closer to her. "Really well would you like to show me how turned on you are? We have a long way to go before we get home and Neal is watching Henry." Emma smiled put pulled away form Regina. "I would love to but i haven't had a chance to talk to Henry since we left Never land I want to see if he will tell me what happened to him." Regina decided to follow Emma she also wanted to know what had went on while Henry was there. Still even though Emma tried Henry would always say he did not want to talk about it. So the next night after Hook heard what Henry had said he was going to convince Henry to tell Emma and when Emma found out what he did she would leave Regina for him. What Hook did not know was how deep Regina and Emma's love was for the other. So Hook went to go talk to Henry. "So lad I know you don't want to talk to them about what had went on with Pan but they are worried about you so maybe you should tell them." Henry thought about it and he knew Hook had a point so he went to tell Emma what went on and when she asked Henry what made him change his mind he told her he had a talk with Hook. Emma walked over to thank Hook and when he went in to kiss her she backed away. "What are you doing?" Hook looked confused. "I'm kissing you as a way to say thank you." Emma laughed. "Hook i'm glad that you got Henry to talk to me. Now let me make my feelings clear I'M A LESBIAN. Goodnight Hook." Then she went downstairs to join Regina and when she came down she saw the smirk on Regina's face and she knew Regina heard everything and she smiled at her then crawled into her arms. "I think he got the message. Oh and Emma i wanted to ask. Will you marry me?"


End file.
